The Fellowship continued their quest/Jafar sends his Goblins/The Amulet's taking the Golden Queen
Here is how The Fellowship continued their quest, Jafar sends his Goblins and The Amulet's taking the Golden Queen goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. As the Fellowship continued their quest. Princess Yuna: Alright, Let's keep moving. Princess Skyla: We won't rest until the Amulet is destroyed. Nyx: Thanks for everything, Kane. Kane: Anytime. And good luck. Meanwhile, Jafar is preparing his band of Goblins. Jafar: You will go forth and kill the Fellowship of the Amulet! Goblins: Kill! Thaddeus E. Klang: And one more thing, Princess Yuna is carrying the Amulet of Power that can make Chernabog strong again. Goblins: Chernabog! Jafar: Kill the others! And the goblins set off to kill them. That night, the Fellowship made a camp. Wolfgang: (staring at Smeagol tracking them down) Cassim: It's Smeagol, He's been following us since Maria. Somehow, He's been clever following us ever since. Wolfgang: As long as he doesn't come after the amulet since The Ring Sauron. The next morning, The Fellowship continued on and stop for a while. Snowdrop: Kaos, Where's Yuna? Kaos: I don't know, But I send the Golden Queen to find her. Spyro: She said something about taking a walk for a bit. John Smith: Come on, men. We must take the lake by nightfall. And take Armageddor from the north. Chompy Mage: Are you sure is that necessary. Cassim: It's the only road we'll have to take. I suggest we save our strength. Chompy Mage: Okay then. Flameslinger: We should leave now. John Smith: No, We wait until nightfall. Flameslinger: Something draw us near, I can hear it. Stealth Elf: So can I. Kaos: Where are they? Meanwhile, Yuna was taking her walk as Golden Queen found her. Golden Queen: (turns fire woods into gold after collecting) None of us should wonder alone. You least of all, So much depends on you. Yuna? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Yuna. Other paths we might take. Princess Yuna: I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart. Golden Queen: Warning..... Against what? We're all afraid, Yuna. But to let fear drive us, To destroy what hope we have, Don't you see that is madness? Princess Yuna: There is no other way. Golden Queen: I ask only for the strength to defend all of Skylands! If you would but lend me the amulet. Princess Yuna: No. Golden Queen: Why do you recoil? I am a thief? Princess Yuna: You are not yourself. Golden Queen: What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the amulet. And you will beg for death before the end! (as Yuna turns her back on her walking away) You fool! It is not yours, Save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. (use her staff to force her still) It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me! Princess Yuna: No! Golden Queen: Give it to me! Princess Yuna: No. ( got away from Golden Queen and use her magic to cure her mind) Golden Queen: What happened? Princess Yuna: The Amulet it taking your mind? Golden Queen: What? Princess Yuna: Yeah, It was poisoning your mind. Golden Queen: (feeling guilty) What have I done!? Forgive me, Princess Yuna. Please, Forgive me. Princess Yuna: It's okay. It's not your fault. It's the amulet. That's why it's our job. We're all in this together. Golden Queen: Thank you. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225